The Legend of Alita
by Crystal-Nova
Summary: Aang brought his best friend along one night and she's more powerful than even the Avatar. This is her story, how everything changed the night she left, and the day she awoke with Aang in the iceberg. This is how Alita, an airbender from the Eastern Air Temple, became the most powerful person to ever walk the earth. The story is much better. I will have a back story posted later.:
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: OK this is a re-write of my story A New Awakening, but ya know, I re-write crap...xD ENJOY!**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own A:TLA blah blah blah... I DO OWN ALL MY OC's (currently only Alita, Toolan, and Meloshi..who is just the name I gave the older nomad boy...so...I guess I own his name...?)**_

_**Oh and, yea.. this will be ….. chapter, but it introduces the whole friendship that Aang and Alita have. :)ME GUSTA.**_

_**ENJOYITH!**_

_**Alita's POV**_

Aang and his friends were hanging around near the south wall after training. I was nearby meditating. Aang was trying to teach the airbender kids how to do the air scooter, an airbending trick that he came up with himself, earning himself his airbender tattoos early. I had gotten my tattoos at the same time as Aang, also creating a new airbending move. The air whip.

I was sitting quietly when Aang suddenly grabbed me around the middle and lifted me up into the air.

I screamed and flailed my arms in the air while the other airbenders were all laughing at me. I joined in the laughter and Aang put me down. I slugged his arm and blew him to the ground.

" Never do that again." I told him as I stood over him.

Suddenly one of the other kids slammed into me on a failed air scooter attempt, making me fall on top of Aang. We started laughing and I blew myself up. I offered my hand to him and he pulled himself up.

" That was awesome." Meloshi walked up to Aang and I.

" You guys.. HAH!.." he turned to the others, " Am I right guys?" They all started to laugh. I slugged Aang's arm again and, pointing towards the airball field, challenged him.

" Best 2 out of 3."

He laughed.

" You're on."

We were on the field and I had the ball. I threw it up and smirked at Aang. I waited for the precise moment, and blew it towards him at tremendous speed.

He was caught off guard when a bird landed on his head and was slammed backwards onto the ground. We started to laugh and I jumped off to help him up as Gyatso and the other monks came up.

" Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you." Aang stood up and looked at me. I nodded and he followed them. I sighed. I knew what it was about, they were going to tell him he was the Avatar. They told me a while ago, but they made me promise not to tell him.

About 10 minutes later he emerged from the monks place. He came down as happy as he ever was. I smiled at him.

" Alita! Guess what! I'm the Avatar!" I smiled and tried to look surprised.

" That's great Aang!" I gave him a huge bear hug and noticed the other kids riding around on the air scooter. Aang noticed what I was looking at and smiled.

" Great job guys! You have mastered it!" he smiled and Meloshi rode around him.

" We even came up with a game to go with it!" Aang smiled.

" Thats great!" He made one of the scooters and all the other kids got off theirs. " Whats going on guys?" He asked confused.

" Well since you're the Avatar now, it's kind-of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on..." Meloshi explained.

" So I can't play with you? but I'm still me.." He looked sad and I felt bad for him. I ran up and put my arm around his shoulders in a comforting way while I turned to Meloshi.

" That's not fair, he's still the old Aang! It's not like he's going to blow you down with some crazy firebending! Heck, he just found out! " Meloshi looked at us and shook his head.

" Sorry Aang." Aang hung his head and turned away.

" It's OK. I'll see you later.. I guess.."

He walked off and into his room. I turned to Meloshi with a scowl on my face. Running up to him I pointed at him with an accusatory finger.

" You had no right..." I was so close to punching him, but the other airbender kids held me back. I shook them off and glared at Meloshi before walking off towards Aang's room. When I knocked on the door I heard a faint " Go away.." I ignored his protests and opened the door. Looking around the room I found Aang on his bed facing away from me. I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Aang. They had no right to say those things. I'll still be here. I'll still be your friend." I smiled and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He broke the hug and smiled at me.

"Thank you Alita." I smiled at him and we heard a knock at the door. Aang yelled to the door, " Come in." and Monk Gyatso walked in.

" Aang I- oh." he said a little surprised to see me and Aang sitting on Aangs bed, " I didn't mean to interrupt.." He trailed off. Aang and I looked at him and then to each other surprised.

" Wha- nooooooooooooooo..." We said in unison as we moved apart. Gyatso laughed,

" I know there's nothing to fear here. Aang, Alita, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a little fly around the temple."

" Heck yes!" I said and they both laughed.

" Alright then, come on!" Gyatso said motioning for us to follow.

We walked out of his room laughing, despite the weird looks we got from the other airbender kids. We made our way to the stables where I stopped at Amelia's stall. I petted her head and fed her some celery, earning a grumble of appreciation.

I was petting her when I felt something jab me in the side, effectively making me jump and scream. I landed and looked at a laughing Aang. I jabbed him in the neck and he fell to the ground with a squeak.

"Never pressure point me."I growled. He laughed and blew himself to his feet. We walked off towards Gyatso's bison, Tenzin, and guided him out of the stables. We hopped on his back and flew up into the air.

About a half-an-hour later we landed and ran off towards the dining hall, while Gyatso was called to a meeting with the other monks. I noticed that Aang had stopped and was staring after them. I walked up to him.

"Aang.." I started

" Alita, I'm following them."

" I wasn't going to object...I was going to tell you that you should.."

" Come with me?"

" I think this is something you need to do on your own."

" OK, I'll see you at dinner" He said as he ran after them.

I sighed and ran back to the dining hall. Grabbing a bowl of leeche nuts, a cup of tea, and a moon peach tart I sat down at a vacant table away from the others. Monk Toolan, an apprentice not 5 days ago, as he was 18, came up to me and sat down.

" Alita. Whats wrong?" He asked.

I sighed and drank some of my tea, " Its the other kids. They exclude Aang from their games just because he's the Avatar. I find it very annoying."

"hmm…"

" What? "

" It's OK if you do, you know."

I raised an eye brow. " What are you talking about?"

Toolan smiled. " I know you like him." I choked on my tea a glared at him as he wore a triumphant smirk.

"…You're evil, you know that?" He grinned.

"I know."

" Well, I'm gonna go find him." He rolled his eyes and shoed me away good-naturedly. I quickly finished my dinner and ran out, calling out a quick good bye to Toolan.

I ran around looking for Aang. I decided to check his room first. I ran up to his door and knocked. I didn't hear a response, so I turned to walk away when I heard a cough. I opened the door and saw him lying on the bed, face down. I ran up to him and I patted his shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"They're going to send me away. They're going to make me leave...I-"

I silenced with a quick shush and listened to the laughed and cheers of the other airbender boys. When the noise died down he resumed talking.

" Alita.. I-"

" Aang. Listen, I decided to get this out of the way." I sighed. " I like you. A lot, and I don't know if you like me back or not, but I just wanted you to know." I moved away, unsure of myself. He crawled over to me and I looked out the window.

" Alita, I'm running away. Tonight."

I looked at him surprised and sad, " No! You can't leave me! Your the only friend I have, the only one who truly understands..." I started to stutter uncontrollably.

" Alita, I want you to come with me."

I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and hugged me, I laid my head on the wall and he played with a strand of my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged, and I resumed my questioning.

" Will we take Amelia or Appa?" I asked

" Appa."

" OK." I said sadly. This was the last time I would ever see her. I knew we would never come back to the Southern Temple. Aang stood up and helped me to my feet. I wiped my eyes and looked at him sadly.

" I'll meet you at the stables, I have to get some things." He nodded and I ran out of his room and to mine. I opened my door and grabbed my bag, putting inside some extra clothes, my brush, my charm, ink and scrolls, and my carved bison that Aang gave me. I looked back at my room and sighed. I closed the door and quietly made my way to the stables.

Walking past sleeping bison, I finally made it to Amelia's stall and she woke immediately. I fed her some celery and petted her one last time.

" Amelia. I have to go now. You have been the most loyal friend I could ever ask for." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away. " Amelia, if you can understand me, listen. If trouble comes, of any sorts, get down to the Underground Falls. There will be a friend who can help you. I'll miss you. "

I laid my head against her and petted her head. I felt Aang's hand on my shoulder and I knew it was time to go. I mumbled a good bye and Aang led me away and towards Appa's stall.

I led Appa out of the stables, stopping at Amelia's stall, then continuing. After we reached the outside of the stables, Aang took the reins.

I crawled up beside him and we looked back at the place we called home for so long. The place that I could call home. This was the one place where I was accepted. Where I could truly be myself. I never fit in at the Western Temple, so they sent me here. I was the only girl at the Southern Air Temple.

Aang became my protector, my friend, and the only one I could truly trust. We did, and still do, everything together. We're the dynamic duo. We get into so much trouble its not even funny. Now, we're leaving.

I hung my head and Aang hugged me. I hugged him back and I leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of our shared body heat. He shook the reigns.

"Yip yip." He said quietly. Without a sound Appa flew up into the air. I did not look back. We flew up and away, down towards the south pole, and right into a huge storm.

"Ahhhhh!" we screamed as we were blown into the sea. I opened my eyes long enough to see Aang reach out to me. I gripped his hand like a lifeline. Because it was my lifeline.

We floated to the surface, where he found Appa and held fast to the reigns. He managed to wrap one arm around my waist and hold me as we were swept under by another wave. I wrapped my arms around him as I slowly lost consciousness.

Just before everything faded to black I felt him go tense, my body pressed against him, and everything turned blue.

The next thing I know, I woke up laying on Appa, I could see two kids standing over an unconscious Aang on the other side of the ice berg. My protective side starting to take over as I filled with rage.

I blew myself to the top of the ice berg and blasted a huge gust of wind in their direction, making them stumble. I jumped down and landed in-front of the still unconscious Aang.

" Take one step closer and I will not hesitate to blow you into the sea!" I yelled.

_**A/N: SOOOOOOO, yea I know, kinda sappy at the end, GET OVER IT. I like this AangXAlita pairing... imma keep.**_

_**I think I used the word 'Laugh' and 'laughing' and all the conjugations (?) of that word WAYYYY to much.**_

_**I don't know, I'm not a walking thesaurus.**_

_**PLEASE REVEIW 'TWOULD MAKE ME HAPPEH!**_

_**~ Nova**_


	2. The Avatar Returns

_**A/N: I still don't own A:TLA, blah blah blah... you know the drill.I do own my OC's though... even though most of them are dead...I OWN.**_

_**ALSO: This is a re-write because I decided after being told that I had turned Alita into a bitch... which was kinda my point, but I decided to change her back. Though.. it screws with the whole plot... OH WELL**_

_**And thanks to all yall who reviewed, 'twas appreciated:) ( And yes BrokenYetDreaming, he does :})**_

_**BTW: This story is written in Alita's POV. unless I say otherwise.**_

_**ME GUSTA.**_

_**ENJOYITH!**_

" Take one step closer and I will not hesitate to blow you into the sea!" I yelled.

They stumbled back and I stood my stance, ready to strike at any moment. The kids had confused looks on their faces, as if they were trying to decide if they should go or stay. They really had no choice, they were stranded without a boat or any way to leave.

The girl was wearing a long purple coat with a water tribe symbol on it. She had her hair in a braid and had the traditional water tribe hair loopies. The boy had a pony tail and wore a long, light blue coat. Also with the symbol on it. He held a long spear in his hand. I took the spear as a threat, so I used the air whip to grab it. I snapped it over my knee and threw it back to him.

I decided that they were going to take my advice, so I turned around and picked Aang up. I put him on my back and tied his hands around my neck with my belt, making it so I could move freely whilst still holding him. I blew my self to the top of the iceberg and down again on Appa, putting Aang in the saddle and re-tying my belt.

They came around the corner and I took up my stance again. The girl in the purple coat stepped forward and introduced herself.

" Wait! We're not going to hurt you! I'm Katara, and this is Sokka." She motioned to the boy with the ponytail and the blue coat." We wanted to know if you needed help."

I relaxed" We're alright, thanks. " I said smiling at them " It's just that Aang and I need to get going, we have a lot of ground to cover."

" You never told us your name!" Sokka said while trying to fix his spear.

" Alita." I said

I blew myself to the top of the saddle and checked our supplies, making sure we had everything.

" Alita?" I heard Aang whisper.

I turned around and smiled at my airbending friend " Good morning sun shine. 'bout time you woke up." I said to him while helping the kid to his feet. He looked around and noticed Katara and Sokka standing there, eyes wide.

"Hello!" he called out to them. I laughed and we both jumped down. I walked over to Appa and tried to wake him up, while Aang went over to talk to Katara and Sokka.

I sighed after many failed attempts at waking him up and eventually just blew a gust of air in Appa's face, making him jump. He grumbled and glared at me. I smiled an innocent smile and walked over to the others.

" So, you guys are airbenders?" Katara asked in awe.

" Yuppers! It was great to meet yall,but we need to getta movin'!. Come on Aang." I said, blowing myself up to Appa's reigns.

" This chick seems cool...too nice though, if you ask me..." I heard Sokka say.

Katara smacked him and I laughed. I shook the reigns, making Appa get up.

" Hey, if you guys need a ride, we can help yall!" I called

Sokka face-palmed himself and Aang and Katara scrambled up into Appa's saddle. Sokka stood his ground.

" Oh no, I'm not getting on that fluffy, air monster."

Katara glared at him " Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?"

I think Sokka was about to say something, but he gave up. He just shook his head as he climbed into Appa's saddle. Aang sat beside me and took my hand. I smiled at him and shook the reigns.

"Yip Yip."

Appa flapped his tail and took off into the air, spreading his legs wide, before he fell back and began swimming.

Sokka laughed, " wow. that was truly amazing."

I glared at him and Aang turned around. " He's just tired, just wait. Couple 'o days and he'll be soaring through the sky!"

I laid back against Appa's head and Aang looked at me again.

" Alita, I wanted to tell you about yesterday. When you said you I liked me?" He whispered.

"Yea…?" I asked

He looked blank for a second and shook his head quickly. I turned to him and he hugged me. I smiled nervously and then said quietly.

" Aang, I need to leave for a minute..."

He looked confused, but let go of me. I smiled at him. I moved away, grabbed my staff, and flew off. Leaving behind a startled Katara, a grumbling Sokka, and a still confused Aang.

I continued to fly until I reached a small, flat iceberg. I landed and sat on top, watching the fish swim below me. I wonder how things are going at the temple. I have this feeling that if we return, we'll find something horrible. I sat pondering until nightfall, when I saw Appa swim beside the iceberg. I sighed, grabbed my glider, and flew down.

I landed on Appa's head next to a sleeping Aang. I took the reins and sat down, making sure not to wake him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Katara. She motioned for me to follow her, so I did. I sat next to her and she looked at me concerned,

" Aang told us you had to suddenly leave Alita, and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything. I can help you-"

I stood up and threw my staff down, suddenly enraged. " Why does everybody think I need to be helped? I'm perfectly fine! I don't need a nanny, or a body guard. I can take care of myself!" I was startled at myself. _Where did that come from?_

My rage woke Aang and Sokka. They both had tired and confused looks on their faces.

" Hey, whats going on here?" Sokka asked, " I was right in the middle of a great dream."

I turned to Sokka and just snapped.

" DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! KATARA COULD BE DYING AND YOU'D BE LIKE ' Oh no. I need sleep.' " I screamed, then I turned to Aang.

I was about to yell at him too, but the look in his eyes stopped me. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't concern. It wasn't the usual spark of happiness I saw.

It was fear.

I stopped and looked at the group, startled. I've never seen fear in Aang's eyes, except for last night when we were in the storm. I stumbled backwards, jumped off Appa, and dove face first into the icy sea.

_What the hell was that?_

Aang's POV

I watched her swim down into the icy depths and resisted the urge to go after her. I didn't understand it. Why did she suddenly start yelling? She's never yelled at anybody before, except Meloshi... Just yesterday she was normal…well, normal for her.. and suddenly... she totally changed directions.

I sighed and feeling ashamed, sad, and confused I gripped the reigns, guiding Appa to the village. Katara came and sat next to me.

" Aang, she'll be fine. I think that she needs to figure some things out. "

I nodded and guided Appa up onto the snowy bank, and into the village. We got off Appa and took in our surroundings. There was a large wall surrounding the village, a fire in the middle and a dozen or so seal-skin tents around it. I turned around and stared out into the ocean, watching the moon rise above it.

" She'll come back ,Aang. " Katara said, laying a hand on my shoulder. " Follow me."

I obliged and she lead me to one of the tents. I followed her inside and she ushered to one of the two mats in the tent. I put my staff down on the ground and crawled under the blankets. I turned to face the ceiling, watching the candle light flicker on the walls of the tent listening to Katara move around before she exited. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

A few minutes later I heard Katara enter the tent again, but she had brought another person along. I turned my head and saw Alita collapse on the other mat across from me. I sighed in relief. She's alive. Thank the Spirits. Katara draped a blanket over her and blew out the candles.

I laid there for awhile and listened as her breathing evened out, telling me that she was asleep. I sat up and looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so quiet and innocent. I shook my head and laid back down, thanking the Spirits that Alita was OK...

...-..._...-..._

_" Alita... you must fulfill your destiny... you must save us.. save all of us..." Katara, Aang, and Sokka whispered._

_They faded and I was back with Aang in the storm, falling. We went under and he reached out to me. I grabbed his hand and held onto it._

_We floated to the surface, where he found Appa and held fast to the reigns. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held me as we were swept under by another wave. I wrapped my arms around him as I slowly lost consciousness._

_Just before everything faded to black I felt him go tense, my body pressed against him, and I heard his voice..._

_" Alita...Alita...wake up...wake up Alita..."_

"Alita!" Aang called.

I bolted upright and slammed my head into his, earning myself a headache. I rubbed my head and he followed suit, moaning a small 'Ow.' as he did so. I leaned against the back of the tent and rubbed my eyes at the pesky sunlight. I looked around at the place that we currently called home.

It was a rather large tent with a small group of candles sitting on holders hanging from the ceiling. I could see a small mat at the other end of the tent as-well as Aang's staff. I was also sitting on a mat with a polar bearskin over me. I looked over at Aang who was looking at me. I stared back at him and raised my eyebrow in a questioning way.

He shrugged and sat next to me.

"Alita... Why did you suddenly start yelling yesterday?" he asked

I looked down and he lifted my head. I moved away, and explained.

" Aang, I- don't know..." I finished not wanting to tell him the real reason.

He looked at me and I gave him a quick hug, and we were hugging just as Katara walked in. She stopped when she saw us and made a quick exit. I laughed and broke the hug. Grabbing my staff I walked towards the door.

" Alright pal, get your shirt on and lets go."

He smiled and laughed with me. He got his shirt on and we both exited the tent. Katara stood by the fire pit and motioned for us to come over. We did and she turned to the rest of the people standing in the clearing, mostly women and children.

" Alita, Aang. This is the entire village. Entire village Alita and Aang."

We bowed and they backed away from us. I looked at Aang and he looked back at me.

" Why are they looking at us like that?" I asked

A very old woman walked forwards and spoke. " Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years, we thought you were extinct. Until my grandkids found you two."

"Guys, this is my grandmother." Katara said, motioning to the woman.

"Just call me gran gran."

I raised my eye brow and Sokka walked up to me.

"What is this thing?" he asked grabbing my staff, " is it a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." I snatched the staff back.

" It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." I twirled it open and the purple flaps shot open. Sokka backed away, startled. " it lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Sokka stuck his nose in the air.

" hmm, last time I checked... Humans. Can't. Fly."

I smiled, " Check again!"

I grabbed the ends of my glider and jumped into the air. Aang laughed and followed me. We twirled around each other and we laughed.

Apparently both of us were focusing on something else, so we crashed into each other, falling in a very questionable position in the snow. Everyone started laughing, Aang blushed and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as well. He laughed and he rolled off me. I shook my head at him and Aang saw something over my shoulder.

"PENGUIN!" he yelled and ran past me at tremendous speed.

I laughed and went back into my tent. Laying down on my mat I went through my bag, laying out everything that I had brought. My extra clothes, my brush, my charm, ink and scrolls, and my carved bison. I picked up the bison and ran my fingers over it. It was smooth and beautiful, and it reminded me of Amelia. I wondered how my little pal was doing.

Gyatso will take care of her, and hopefully I can go back sometime. I thought. I put the bison down and picked up my charm. It was a hexagonal shape with a small emerald in the middle. I put it around my neck and I felt something.. like my energy was flowing into the charm. I had never worn it before. It was given to me by Gyatso about a week ago. Not liking the feeling, I shuddered and took it off.

I laughed as a polar bear pup ran into the tent, yipping happily as it saw me. I smiled at her and she came up and licked me. I petted her head and she laid down in my lap. I heard a rustle outside my tent and the momma dog poked her head in, barked at me, and grabbed her pup. I laughed and went back to my stuff. I was about to write a short memo on one of my scrolls when I heard an explosion. I closed my ink pallet, threw my stuff in my bag and ran out of the tent. Running up to Sokka I panted,

" What happened?" he pointed up into the sky and I saw a flare. I looked under it and saw Aang and Katara running back to camp. I mumbled Oh spirits.

Aang ran up and Sokka pointed at the flare. Angrily, he started going off on Aang.

" You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them strait to us aren't you."

Aang looked scared and crestfallen, " I-"

" Don't yell at him!" I cut in. Everyone stared at me and I stood in-front of Aang protectively. " He didn't mean to do it! I know Aang, and he would never put anyone in danger!" Sokka glared at me.

" You apparently don't know him as well as you think."

With that I ran up to Sokka and pointed an angry finger at him

" Never...Say that... to me... again. " I said through clenched teeth.

" Alita, it's OK. " Aang said pulling me back. " I brought Katara to the ship, it's my fault."

" Ah, so the traitor confesses. Katara, come back here. Get away from him."

"No." She replied defiantly. Sokka looked at her surprised and shot back.

" Fine. Then I'll have to do it myself." he walked forward and reached out towards Katara. I acted quickly and used the air whip and grabbed his arm. Pulling it away from Katara, Aang and I had time to jump in-front of her.

" You want to get to her, you go through us." I said to him. Katara put her hand on my shoulder and moved us aside.

" No. I'll go with him Alita. Don't do this."

She walked forwards and Sokka lead her back to the other women. Turning back around her pointed at us.

" Leave our village, and don't come back. " he said.

I glared at him, and one lady tossed us our stuff. I turned around, grabbed Aang's arm and walked off. We met up with Appa a few miles away from the village. I threw my stuff onto his saddle and Aang followed suit. I hopped down and grabbed the reigns,

" Yip yip." I muttered, and he turned to go back into the icy sea.

-..._...-_...-

Leaning against Appa's back, I stared up at the sky. I watched as the poofy clouds smashed together and blocked out the sun. I climbed into the saddle and sat next to Aang, who was fiddling with his staff.

" Hey."

" Hey. Umm, Alita... I need to tell you something..."

" Alright, shoot."

" We weren't in that iceberg for a day... we were there for 100 years."

" ..."

" Yea, that was my reaction too."

" So...everyone we knew...Maddy, Gyatso, Kuzon...they're all...gone?" I asked sadly.

" Yea, I guess. I hope not.. but.."

I stared down at my shoes and Aang suddenly sat up. I turned to look at whatever was behind me, and I saw a fire nation ship.

" I'm going after it."

"Oh no... you aren't going out there alone. I'm coming with you. "

" Alita, no. I don't want you to get hurt."

" What, so you think I'm some kind of helpless girl who can't take care of herself? I'll be perfectly fine! I'm a master airbender, OK. Just like you!" I yelled though,unlike before, he was unfazed.

" Alita, please. I need you to look after Appa, and I still don't want you getting hurt. You're the only family I've got with me. Please.."

" Fine. " I said, defeated.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he took off towards the village. I sighed and shook my head. Little idiot. I smiled. He's always been like this. Good 'ol Aang. I remember when I first met him...

FLASHBACK

I was running around the Eastern Temple with Maddy, my friend. I was 6 and she was 5. I had my short black hair and my unusual purple eyes. She had her black, wavy hair and her grey eyes. We laughed and ran past Sister Lio and Sister Sanaa, who were both conversing with an old looking man.

I stopped and looked at the man and Maddy followed my gaze. You never saw men, or boys at the Eastern Temple. Except to pick a bison, who were born and raised here. I sneaked closer so that I heard some of their conversation.

"...She has a destiny with you and your airbenders, Gyatso. She does not fit in here. You must take her." Sister Lio said quietly.

" Sister, I know you mean well, but Alita has a future here. This is what she knows. I cannot just take her away." Gyatso said.

" Gyatso. We have seen the signs. She is The One." Sister Sanaa explained, an unreadable expression on her face.

I sat there listening and Maddy looked at me.

" They're going to take you away?" she asked sadly

I shrugged and continued to listen.

" Very well. I will wait though, until the boys arrive to pick their bison to take her."

I ran up to him and tugged on his robe, trying to get his attention. He looked down at me with surprise in his kind grey eyes. He laughed and picked me up, putting me on his shoulder.

" Hello, little one. " He said.

" Where are you gonna take me?" I asked innocently, despite the looks the Sisters gave me.

" We are going to move you to my home, The Southern Temple." He explained.

" Can Maddy come too?" I asked.

Gyatso looked at me questioningly " Maddy..?"" He asked. I pointed to Sister Sanaa and Maddy came out from behind her.

" Hello sir..." she said sheepishly, making Sisters Sanaa and Lio jump.

Gyatso laughed, but stopped it quickly. " No, little one, she cannot come. The Southern Temple is strictly for boys, we had to make special...arrangements for you to come live with us. But I believe you and the other airbender boys will get along fine, and Maddy can still come and visit."

I smiled and he put me down. " The boys will be here for their bison tomorrow." Gyatso told the Sisters, but I had a feeling that he was talking to me as well. Then he turned to me,

" I think you should start to pack little one." He smiled. I liked this guy. I bowed and made to go off to my room, but Sister Lio stopped me.

" Alita, I think you should let Sister Sanaa pack for you."

" I can pack on my own, Sister Lio." I said defiantly, but respectfully. Does that make sense?

I didn't think so either.

She nodded and I motioned for Maddy to follow me. We ran off towards my room, located not too far from here. I ran in and threw myself down on my bed, bending a small tornado that brought me my bag. I laughed.

" Alita," Maddy started, " I can't believe you get to go live with the boys! I always wanted to meet one.."

I laughed, " Well you get to tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

" They're coming to pick their bison!" I exclaimed happily

Her face was priceless. I laughed and packed some extra clothes, my ball, my painted picture of me and Maddy, and my favorite blanket. I threw my bag on the other side of the room and we ran downstairs to the dining hall.

I beat Maddy there and I grabbed my favorite treat for dinner: A moon peach pie. I also grabbed some milk and sat down beside Monk Gyatso. He looked down at me with a happy expression.

" Hello Alita. How are you?"

" I'm OK! I can't wait to meet the boys!" I said happily

He smiled his kind smile. " You'll get along famously, I'm sure. You know, I think you might get along well with a certain one of my students."

"Yay! Who?" I asked, excited to meet my new friend.

" His name is Aang, I think you'll like him." He smiled and I did the same.

Maddy came and sat beside me with a small plum pie and a cup of milk. We ate and laughed as Monk Gyatso told us stories about pranks he and his students played on some of the other monks. I especially liked the ones about him and Aang shooting fruit pies at the other monks heads.

" So, have you two played any pranks?" He asked while drinking his tea.

" Well, there was this one time when Maddy and I 'accidentally' dyed Sister Sky's robes purple!" We all laughed at the memory, and Sister Sky came over, pointing a finger at us, laughing.

" I still need to get you back for that, you evil little thing!" She said tickling me. Monk Gyatso, Maddy, Sister Sky, and I all burst out laughing. We finished our dinner and Monk Gyatso got up.

" Well, little ones, I think it's time you went to bed. You want to be rested for the boys tomorrow, don't you?" he laughed.

" Yes!" Maddy and I jumped up and, bowing to Monk Gyatso and Sister Sky, ran off towards our rooms. After we reached her room, I gave her a hug.

" See ya in the morning!" I called as I ran down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and jumped onto my bed, excited to meet the boys tomorrow...

_**Pagebreakyo**_

I awoke to Maddy practically jumping up and down in my face, " They're here! They're here!"

I literally jumped out of bed. " They are?"

" Yea!"

" Yay!" I screamed. Maddy quickly brushed my hair and I brushed hers, making sure it was perfectly straight. I laughed and we ran down the halls to where the bison were, and also where the visitors would land. I was running really fast though, and I accidentally slammed into one of the boys, knocking him over and me falling over him.

" I am so sorry!" I said as I helped the boy up. He had a bald head , grey eyes, and he looked about my age. He smiled at me and laughed.

" That's alright! You don't know how many times I've run into people, mostly Gyatso!" We laughed and Monk Gyatso came over at the mention of his name.

" Ah, Alita. I see you've met Aang." I smiled and Aang explained.

" Yea, she kinda ran into me. Literally." I smiled an innocent smile and Gyatso laughed.

Sister Lio, Sanaa and Sky all walked out and the boys crowded around them.

" Well, I'll see ya later then!" He said happily.

" Are you kidding me? I've gotta see this." I replied.

I walked over with him as they gave out apples for the bison. We looked up into the sky and saw one of the mommy bison, Camellia, with her baby bison. They all landed and Sister Lio tossed an apple to Camellia while explaining to the boys,

" Choose wisely. A sky bison is a companion for life."

She accidentally bumped the basket with her hip, causing an apple to fall out and roll towards me. Sister Lio watched the apple, and she watched me pick it up. She smiled as a little girl bison came up and licked me, eating the apple as she did so.

" Hahaha, I think I'll name you Amelia!" I said happily as she licked me.

I got up and the bison ate some more food before we were going to fly to the Southern Temple. I grabbed my bag and hugged Maddy before I left.

" I'm going to miss you Maddy." I said sadly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

" Promise me you won't hurt those poor boys!"

I laughed. " Depends!"

We continued to laugh and I waved goodbye to her. I ran up and hugged Sisters Lio, Sanaa, and Sky before finding Monk Gyatso.

" Are you ready little one?" he asked

" Yup!" I said enthusiastically.

He smiled and ushered me into the saddle with all the other boys. I looked around for Aang and found him sitting at the other end of the saddle, farthest from the bison's horns. I sat down next to him and he looked surprised.

" I'm going to go live at the Southern Temple with you, Aang!" I said happily

" But I thought you lived here? Girls aren't allowed at the Southern Temple..." He pondered this.

I nudged him in the side, " Apparently I'm the exception!"

We laughed and flew off, having all the baby bison following us. I waved goodbye to Maddy and the Sisters.

Aang laughed and looked at me with his eyes full of happiness, " I guess this mean's we'll always be together!"

END FLASHBACK

"Always.." I murmured. Appa grumbled and I moved to his reigns. Aang had been gone long enough. It's time to go looking for him. I walked over many snow banks to the village when I saw them. Katara, Sokka and their grandma standing by a canoe.

" Alita!" Katara cried

Sokka looked downcast, yet happy to see me. " You just love takin' me out of my comfort zone, don't cha?"

I laughed and Katara grabbed the supplies from the canoe and climbed on.

" Where's Aang?" I asked, my laughter turning to concern.

Katara hesitated, " Aang..was captured."

My eyes went wide and I felt ice creeping through my veins. I gripped the reigns with white knuckles.

" Sokka, get on."

" But I have to -"

"Get. On."

"Fine."

He got in the saddle and I asked Katara,

" Which way did they go?"

" North." She replied.

I glared into the distance and muttered. " Yip yip."

Almost immediately Appa began to flap his tail and soon enough we were up in the air. Sailing towards the ship commanded by the rotten bastard that captured Aang. After about 5 minutes of flying, I saw the ship.

"Appa, yip yip!" I yelled, willing Appa to go faster. He obliged and flew down towards the ship, where I saw Aang and some fire nation guy fighting on the bow of the ship. Aang looked up at us and I saw him smile. Then he was caught off guard and was blown off the side of the ship and into the water.

My eyes grew wide and I heard Katara call out his name. " Aang...Aang...AANG!" It seemed like he wasn't going to come up. She was about to dive in after him, but I held my arm out, stopping her. I stared at the water intently and suddenly a huge water spout erupted from the ocean, Aang at the top, his arrows and eyes glowing white. My eyes widened and I was grinning like a fool.

" Avatar State for the win." I laughed

He landed on the ship and bended the water to form a ring around him, knocking all the guards to the side and Aang's opponent over the side of the ship. I saw his arrows fade and we jumped off Appa. I ran over to Aang, catching him before he fell over from exhaustion.

He smiled at me, " Alita, thank you."

I smiled back at him. " We're in this together."

Katara and Sokka came over and we hugged him. He looked at Sokka,

" Sokka, can you get my staff, please?"

" I'm on it." He said running over to where his staff was. I heard him hit something with it, then state triumphantly,

"That's from the water tribe!"

I laughed and Aang stood up.

" Alright Mr. Avatar State, lets get moving." I laughed. We all ran up the saddle and Sokka yelled out,

" Yip yip ! Yip yip!"

As we were flying away, the fire nation dude and an older man shot a fire blast at us. I jumped up and made a huge air whip, blowing it over to a nearby wall of ice, making it collapse all over the bow of his ship.

Aang sat at the edge of the saddle and Sokka and Katara were in-front of him. I went over and sat next to Aang.

" Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked

" Because...I never wanted to be." He looked at me with sad eyes and I grabbed his hand, offering reassurance. He accepted and Katara continued.

" Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return, and now you have! You can do it. You can end this blasted war."

" How? I'm just one kid. Just..me."

"Well, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

" If we go to the north pole, we both can learn waterbending!"

"Yea! And Alita can knock some fire bender heads on the way, you too Sokka!" Aang said happily

" I'd like that I'd really like that..."

We all laughed as we flew in and out of clouds, happy that we're all together.

I'm just happy I still have Aang.

_**A/N: There ya go, a nice loooooonnnggg chappy for ya. Yea, I know that in the first chapter she says she's from the western temple. but I changed my mind. xD It had a lil bit of Alitaang ( OH YEA, MY OWN PAIRING NAME!) and a lil bit of Alita & Aang's history together. I really enjoyed writing this chappy:)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**" please, I enjoy praise." ~ Bolin**_

_**I might start putting quotes at the beginning of each chappy. not sure... :D**_


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**A/N: I still don't own A:TLA, datta datta datta da...you know the drill.I do own my OC's though... even though most of them are dead...I STILL OWN.  
**

**ALSO: In this episode they go back to the Southern Air Temple and Aang & Alita see that their race of people has been totally obliterated. Aang goes into the Avatar State...yadda yadda yadda..They're is told what Alita is... blah blah blah, you get the drift.  
**

**Shout out to Silent, I will go along with that but it means I will have to change my whole plot... and I re-wrote chapter 2 _just for you_.  
**

_" The air temple is one of the most beautiful place in the world!" ~ Aang**  
**_

**Aang's POV  
**

The sun rose above the distant mountains and we began to prepare to go back to the Southern Air Temple. I was walking around camp, making sure we had everything, Katara was in Appa's saddle doing stuff, and Sokka and Alita were still asleep. I walked over to the tree that Alita fell asleep in and picked up her staff, which had fallen on the ground. Taking it back to Appa, I motioned to Katara to watch me.

I crawled up Alita's tree ever so stealthily and perched on a branch beside the one she was asleep on, watching her sleep. Her arm was hanging over the side of the branch and her cover was spread out, falling over some of her face. I saw her chest rise and fall with every breath she took and her hair was strewn over the branch, her other hand resting on her heart. I smiled and wondered to myself how such a beautiful creature became my friend. _She literally ran me over._ I laughed and went back to the current situation.

I was kinda nervous about waking her. Never wake a sleeping Alita, no matter how innocent she looks. _Meh. I'll take the risk. _I then began to tickle her stomach, making her jump up and scream, purple eyes wide with fear. She fell on the ground with a thud and I landed next to her, laughing. She glared at me and turned so her back was facing me.

" Alita, come on. You gotta wake up." I told her. She continued to ignore me so I sighed.

" Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Appa, with her squirming all the way. I jumped up into the saddle and set her down. She glared at me and rolled over, trying to fall asleep again. I shook my head and put a blanket over her, then proceeded to get Sokka up.

" Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" I yelled as I moved a stick up and down his sleeping bag. His eyes widened and he jumped up.

" Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled as he fell over on his face.

I laughed, " Great your up! Let's go!"

He glared at me and inched up Appa's tail, falling into the saddle and on top of Alita. She jumped up , moved away then tried to fall back asleep, grumbling as she did so. I laughed and shook the reigns.

" Yip Yip!"

Sokka screamed as we lurched forward into the air. Katara laughed and Alita sat up, rubbing her eyes.

" Alright, since I'm not getting anymore sleep," I smiled as she said this and she shot me a look, I laughed and she smiled her trademark smile that I loved.

"So, we're going back to the air temple?"

" Yea, I can't wait to get there!" I said.

She smiled and shook her head, Katara sat beside us and spoke in a hushed voice.

" You guys realize that you haven't been home for a hundred years. A lot of things could've changed...The Fire Nation is ruthless, they killed my mother, they could've done the same to your people."

" Katara," I started. " Just because nobody's seen an air bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all, they probably escaped."

Alita turned to Katara, " And plus, the only way to get to an Air Temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any of them."

I turned back around just as we were approaching the Patola Mountains. We rushed up the mountain side, the wind beating down on us. Alita and I were unaffected by the force of our birth element, though Katara and Sokka were struggling to hold on. We eventually reach the top of the mountains and stare into the fog. The fog cleared and we stared in amazement.

" There it is. The Southern Air Temple." I murmured

Alita crawled up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. " We're home, Aang. We're home."

**Alita's POV**

He smiled and I jumped off Appa, opening my glider and flying down to the temple. I landed on the south wall and immediately noticed something was wrong. _Where is everyone?_ I thought. This is usually the busiest spot in the temple... Aang and the rest of the group landed and jumped off Appa, whilst Appa flew off somewhere. I rode around on the air scooter, looking for everybody. _Anybody._ I rode up to Aang and the group as Aang was finishing a story... I think..

" This place used to be so full of Monks and lemur and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." He said sadly. I looked around the place and my eyes rested on a familiar sight. I smirked and evil smirk and poked Aang in the back.

" Best 2 out of 3." I said, pointing to the familiar air ball court.

He smiled, remembering our conversation.

" You're on."

I grinned and we hopped onto the court, Sokka and Katara sitting on the side watching. Aang went first, holding the ball above his hands. He shot it up in the air and when it came down, he hit it with a gust of wind. It rocketed towards me and I met it with another gust of wind. Flinging it back to him. We continued like this for about 10 minutes before I got him and I sent him sprawling out in the snow.

"Ugh..." he moaned as I ran up to him.

" Dude, you alright?" I asked as Sokka and Katara walked up.

" I'm fine.." I helped him up and he fell forward on his face.

" Ahh!"

I giggled and pulled him up, keeping a firm hand on his shoulders. He smiled an innocent smile and we motioned for the water tribe siblings to follow us as we made our way up to the Air Temple Sanctuary. We were almost there when we met the familiar statue of our father-figure, Monk Gyatso, and paused. The siblings ran up behind us.

" Who's that?" Sokka asked.

" Monk Gyatso, our guardian and father-figure. " I said while bowing to the statue.

" He taught us everything we know..." Aang finished, also bowing.

_FLASHBACK_

_~In one of the great halls of the Southern Temple two airbenders can be seen, one is crawling stealthily on the ceiling, the other is unaware he is being stalked from above. Suddenly, the girl flies down onto her prey and lands on his shoulders. The boy screams and falls with her landing on top of him.~  
_

_" I win again, Aang." I laughed as I rolled off him. He sat up and whined,  
_

_" not fair! You climb on the ceilings! "  
_

_" My idea, no takes!" I waved my finger in his face and he tried to bit it playfully.  
_

_" Oh THAT'S how you want to play? Alright mister, you're on!" I laughed and I tackled him.  
_

_I rolled him over and pinned him under me. I sat on his stomach and pinned his hands on the sides of his head.  
_

_" you know I'm stronger than you, Alita." He said matter-of-factly, amusement shining in his eyes. I laughed.  
_

_"Prove it."  
_

_"Alright." He said, smirking. He leaned up and pecked my lips, leaving me shocked. he took advantage of this and flipped me over. He sat on my stomach and pinned my hands back, like I did to him. He smirked.  
_

_" I win."  
_

_" No fair! You kissed me!" He waved a finger in my face.  
_

_" My idea, no takes."  
_

_" Oh, now that's just mean."  
_

_He smiled and I made my 'I-swear-as-soon-as-I-get-out-of-this-I'm-going-to-kill-you' face. He laughed and I saw Gyatso walk up behind us, his eye brow raised.  
_

_" Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Aang immediately got off me and I stood up. I smiled at Monk Gyatso and Aang scratched the back of his head, both our faces red.  
_

_" Alita, I must speak with you alone." Gyatso said.  
_

_I nodded and turned to Aang, who shrugged. I followed Gyatso to the Air Temple Sanctuary doors and he sat in-front of them, motioning for me to do the same. I followed and he spoke first.  
_

_" Alita, you understand who you are, correct?"  
_

_" yes."  
_

_" Good. I must explain something to you. When you are old enough, you must go into the Underground Falls. "  
_

_" But, I've already been there." I said  
_

_" I wasn't finished yet. Once inside you will see a door right in between the gold falls. You know what they are, correct?"_

_" Yes, they are the two waterfalls that are the first thing you see when you walk inside, and they are a golden color instead of blue. I also know which door you're talking about." he nodded and continued. _

_" The room you will enter is called the Forbidden Chamber. There will be a person there who will guide you. "  
_

_I gave him a confused look. " Who?"  
_

_" You have already met her, but you do not remember her. She gave you your unusual eye color when you were born. Don't worry, " he said seeing my confused look, " You will meet her again, and she will help guide you and Aang on your journey."  
_

_I sighed and nodded. We stood and walked back to Aang. Gyatso spoke again.  
_

_" You will both have destinies entwined with the fate of the world. I wish you both good luck when the time has come." He said to us. We bowed respectfully and gave him a huge hug. We all started laughing and he returned the hug.  
_

_END FLASHBACK  
_

Katara walked up to us. " You must miss him."

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. I was going to find out what was in that room. But as I did so, Aang started to walk towards the Air Temple Sanctuary. I paused and he turned around.

" I thought we were going to the sanctuary?" he said.

" I - have to- Oh OK. But you people will follow me after we go in here." They all nodded and we moved towards the sanctuary. We reached the great doors and Sokka ran towards them after stating that whoever was in there might have meat. He ran face-first into the door and tried to push it open

" I don't suppose you have a key or anything...do you?"

" The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang smiled and motioned for me to help him. We stood in-front of the doors and breathed in. Stepping forward we pushed our hands towards the door, creating a gust of wind that entered the pipes. The door clicked open and we entered, greeted by...

" Statues?" Sokka asked in disappointment.

We walked through the many statues and I paused at one very near the front. It was of a male firebender. He wore a long flowing robe that was adorned with flame designs that came up from the bottom. He had a young, happy face and I smiled. He had his hands in the opposite sleeves. His head was adorned with the fire nation symbol in his hair.

"Avatar Zun Chai." I muttered as I bowed to it.

Katara, Sokka, and Aang raised their eyebrows at me and I quickly covered my tracks.

" I think...?"

I smiled my most innocent looking smile and they turned back to whatever they were doing before. Aang stopped at the statue of Avatar Roku and the siblings followed. I sighed in relief and jumped up to the next level of the room. I walked down the line until I came across the statue of an earth bending woman. She wore the older version of earthbending armor and she had a sweet, kind face with her long hair cascading down her back with a few strands hanging in her face. Her hands were by her sides, one resting on her sword. I bowed to her and muttered,

" Hello, Avatar Shia."

I saw her eyes shine a little bit in greeting and I smiled . No matter how long these statues are in here, they still are connected to their Avatar spirits. I flew up another two levels until I reached the top of the tower. I walked over to the first statue in the temple.

" Avatar Yin. " I bowed to the statue. She was the very first Avatar, and air nomad from the Northern Temple. Born there long before the temples were segregated by gender. She wore a long flowing robe with loosely hanging sleeves. She had a belt tied around her middle and her forehead was shaved to show her arrow.

I reached up and put my hand on my forehead. I never shaved my forehead, much to the monks displeasure. They were very angry, but allowed me to go along with it. I promised them I would shave it when I was an older nun. I then turned to the second statue, a water tribe man from the northern tribe.

" Avatar Hakoda." I bowed. He had a serious, middle aged face and he had a beard. His hair was neck length and he had a wolf tail. He also had a long water tribe coat. his hands were by his side. Both their eyes shined in return, and I smiled. I heard Aang and Katara call my name and I turned and jumped down. They all looked at me with a confused expression.

" What were you doing up there?" Katara asked

" Oh, nothing..just visiting some old friends." I smiled and they all looked at each other.

" That's a story for later." I laughed. I love seeing them confused.

We were staring at Avatar Roku's statue when we heard something. We turned to see a shadow entering the room. We all ran and hid behind some of the statues.

" Firebenders, don't make a sound!" Sokka whispered

" You're making a sound!" Katara replied, a little louder than a whisper. I slapped my hand over her mouth and she bit my hand.

" Ow..." I hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and Aang and Sokka peaked around the corner of their statues. I stood up and looked over the top, only to see that it was a flying lemur.

" Lemur!" Aang yelled

" Dinner.." Sokka said, counteracting his statement.

"Don't listen to him, you're going to be my new pet!" Aang said

" Not if I get 'em first!"

They both lunged for the lemur as it ran for its life. I laughed as Aang jumped off the balcony and Sokka leaned over it.

" Hey! No fair!" he yelled. He then found the... **stairs, **gasp, and proceeded to run down them, attempting to catch the poor lemur before Aang did. I shook my head and walked around the room, admiring the many detailed statues of Aang in his past lives.I paused in front of Avatar Zun Chai and his eyes shone for a moment, returning the greeting from before.

I smiled and walked over to the water tribe Avatar who came before him. I stared at her face as her name came across my mind. '_Avatar Min La.'_ A voice whispered in my head. She was a beautiful woman. She looked to be about twenty, and her eyes were closed. She wore a flowing, fur lined watertribe coat with the water tribe symbol on it. She had a triangle hat and her face was peaceful. Her hands were also inside the opposite sleeves.

I moved away and stood at the front of the room. I was staring around at the statues as Katara stopped in front of Avatar Roku. Suddenly, the statues eyes glowed and I turned and ran from the room, Katara hot on my heels. Opening my glider and jumping off the balcony, I murmured

" I'm coming for ya, buddy."

I landed in-front of the tent where Aang was and ran in, unaffected by the severity of the wind. I turned to see Sokka, struggling to hold on.

" What happened?" I asked, worried that my friend was about to be blown off the mountain, but also worried that my 112 year old friend was now suspended in a whirling ball of air with his tattoos glowing white, apparently pissed about something.

" He found out that firebenders-" He stopped, seeing that it wasn't Katara he was talking to

" found out firebenders did what?" I asked

" Firebenders killed Gyatso!" He yelled, struggling to hold on. I could barely hear him over the wind, but I heard it non the less. Tears welled up in my eyes and Katara burst in.

" What happened!" she yelled.

" Stay here with your brother, I'm gonna try and calm him down."

I moved forward when I saw Gyatso's skeleton. I struggled to hold back tears as I pushed forward into the wind. I grabbed Aang's hand and he looked down at me, anger and sadness showing on his face.

" Aang. I know how hard it is to lose the airbenders. How do you think I feel? I'm the only female airbender left. You still have a family though. Sokka, Katara and I, we're your family. And I swear, I will never let anything happen to you." He began to descend and the sphere of air surrounding him dispersed. Sokka and Katara ran up to him and Sokka put a hand on his shoulder.

" Alita's right. We're not going to let anything happen to you." Aang's eyes and arrows stopped glowing and he fell into me, exhausted. He leaned his head against my chest and I hugged him.

" If firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other one's too. We really are the last airbenders." He said sadly. I hugged him tighter and Sokka and Katara joined in.

Eventually we made it back to the sanctuary, where Aang looked at Roku before shutting the doors. Everyone turned to me and I nodded leading them down to the Underground Falls.

" Alita..where are we going?" Aang asked

" The Underground Falls." I replied, leading them down twisting staircases that ran deep within the mountain. Tracing my hand on the many statues that lined the hall ways, each of their names flashed through my mind in turn.

_"Monk Pasang."_

_"Monk Toolan."_

_"Monk Gyatso."_

I stopped when I heard his name and looked up at the great statue of my father figure. He was smiling , like when he was alive. He was wearing his council necklace and his robes were just as long as when he was living. I smiled up at him and Aang came and stood next to me. I turned away and continued to trace my fingers across the statues.

_" Monk Tashi."_

_" Monk Camin."  
_

And that's when we came to the large cherry wood doors that lead to the falls. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open. Aang, Katara and Sokka all gasped.

" I-it's beautiful!" Katara whispered.

I smiled. It was beautiful. There was a high rising ceiling and a mote dug around the room, letting the clear water from the falls accumulate on the sides. There were a pair of wooden doors on the other side of the room flanked by two golden water falls. Along the walls there were torches that illuminated the room with light. But I wasn't staring at the great falls that cascaded from high above, or the great wooden doors that lead to the Forbidden Chamber. I was staring at the old woman, an airbender no doubt, that was pointing her staff at us ready to attack.

She had white hair and her shaved head showed she had her arrows. She walked forward and pointed her staff at us threateningly,

"who are you?" She rasped.

" I am Alita. This is Avatar Aang and Sokka and Katara of the Southern Watertribe." I said walking forwards.

" Not another step." She said as she blasted a gale at us, making her purple robes flutter in the receding wind.

_Purple robes?_

_No.. it couldn't be... could it?  
_

" S-sky?" I asked.

" How do you know my name?"

" It's me, your sister. Alita. I left the Eastern Temple when I was six, and Maddy and I dyed your robes purple months before that." I said motioning towards the purple robes.

She dropped her staff and her grey eyes shined with understanding. " Alita... my sister!" She ran up and hugged me.

" Wow Sky, you... are old."

She laughed, " a hundred and eighteen, and still going!"

" Uhh... hi?" Sokka walked forwards. " I have a question..."

" What is it young man?" Sky asked.

" Do you have any food?"

I smacked his arm and he turned to me, confusion plastered all over his face. " What? I'm hungry. And if she survived here this long.. she's gotta have SOME food."

Sky laughed, " Of course. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine. Oh and Alita," she said turning to me, " Amelia is here too."

My eyes widened as the though of seeing my bison friend was inserted into my brain, " She is! Oh Spirits that's amazing!" I was literally jumping up and down.

"Who's Amelia?" Katara asked.

" My bison!" I replied happily.

Aang seemed happy too. " Appa's not alone anymore!" He ran up and hugged me and I returned the hug. We parted and I ran up to Sky.

" Can I see her now?" I asked

" No."

" What?"

" You must enter the Forbidden Chamber first."

I looked at her with confusion in my eyes, but nodded sadly and walked to the doors. There were four locks, one with each of the nations symbols on it. The locks were huge and they were gold. Sky walked up to me and explained.

" Each opens to the corresponding element." I nodded and looked at the lock with the air currents on it. I breathed in and shot an air bullet, making the lock click open. I smiled and I heard Katara whisper to Aang,

" There's no way she can open the others. She's an airbender, and she's not the Avatar!"

I smiled and responded without turning around. " You're right, and you're wrong Katara. I am not the Avatar, but I_ can_ open each lock."

I looked at the next lock and it's symbol. The water symbol, but it wasn't painted blue. It was painted gold. I smiled and took my position, bending the water from the golden falls into the lock and freezing it. The lock moved aside with a click. I heard Sokka, Aang and Katara gasp. I turned to Sky and she smiled.

I turned back to the locks and saw it was the earth symbol. I took my stance and brought up a square of the earth in-front of me and placed it inside the key hole. The lock moved aside and clicked. I closed the hole of earth in-front of me and looked at the final lock. It had the fire symbol on it.

I smiled and held my hand out, focusing my energy I create a small flame of my world-famous white fire. I placed my hand on the lock and pushed the fire inside. I pulled my hand away from the smoking lock and it moved to the side with a click. The wide doors opened and I saw darkness. Sky motioned inside and I turned to my shocked friends. I actually thought Aang's eyes would pop out of his head.

"I'll tell you after this." I smiled and entered the chamber. The large doors closed behind me, and I was plunged into darkness. I lit a small flame in my hand that cast it's white glow across the room. I saw four lanterns and lit each one, lighting the room fully.

It was a beautiful room with columns running up and down the halls. The floor had intricate patterns, created by Avani no doubt, and the ceilings had some to match. I walked along until I came to another door. I pushed it open and was bathed in light.

It was a tomb. I knew who's as well. On the wall above her sarcophagus in a glass case, was the Lost Gown of Anila. It was long and was made of a sparkling material. The sleeves were about half my height, and the gown itself was long. In between her sarcophagus and her glider was a large statue of the girl. I gazed at it with awe.

She wasn't more than fourteen and had her arrows. Her gown was resting on the floor slightly and she held her arms out, like she was welcoming someone for a hug. the gown's sleeves gathered at the crook of her elbow, leaving her hands and the lower part of her arm bare. Her eyes were closed and her mouth wasn't smiling, nor frowning. She was just...at peace. She had a beautiful necklace with the air symbol on it and her glider was in her right hand. I looked to the right of her and saw her real glider.

It's silver wings were shining in the fire light and I gazed at it. This was the very first glider. Tearing my eyes away from it, I looked around the room and was taken aback. Pictures of Anila and her siblings; Avani, Calder, and Aden; reuniting from years apart, to form the group that would shape the world.

" The Four..." I muttered.

I continued to look around at the walls and saw Anila leaving her siblings to train with the sky bison in the Patola mountains. Anila helping create the four nations... it was amazing. I stepped forward and felt something. I looked down to see I had stepped on a large yin-yang symbol. It was, sort of sunk into the floor. It was sitting right in-front of her statue. I sat down in my meditating pose and focused my energy on trying to reach her. Suddenly, as expected, my arrows glowed green and the faded spirit of Anila was in front of me.

**Aang's POV**

"Alright.. what just happened?" Katara asked.

" She never told you..." Sky said, acknowledging our surprise.

" Told us what? How she did that? No she didn't tell us!" Sokka yelled, " What is she?"

" Yea, I'm the Avatar!" I said pointing to myself.

" She's the most powerful spirit on this earth, that will EVER walk this earth." Sky said sitting down. We followed her lead. I had just sat down across from Sokka when it hit me.

" Oh! I can't believe I didn't realize it before!" I said face-palming myself

" Realize what before?" Katara asked, Sokka nodded in agreement to her question.

" She's the Legend!" I exclaimed

Sky nodded, " yes, young Avatar. She is the airbending Legend. The last of the four."

" Wait, what's a Legend?" Sokka asked making motions with his hands.

Sky looked at me and nodded. I turned to the two watertribe siblings and explained.

" A Legend is a powerful spirit sent to help that current Avatar with what ever they're assigned with. They are masters of all four elements and travel with the Avatar to learn them along side him or her. There were only to be four Legends, sent at four times of dire need. They're also supposed to be that Avatar's soul mate, but only in one life time has that happened... Avatar Shia. Her Legend became her husband. I don't know the exact name's of the Legends, but I do know some basic history about them." I stopped and took in a breath, continuing.

" When the Avatar cycle first began, that was when the first legend-to-be was incarnated. Avatar Yin and her legend were air nomads born at the northern temple before it was segregated by gender. Avatar Yin and her Legend died before he could become a true Legend, though. Thereby shifting the first one to the water tribes. Avatar Hakoda came next, along with Legend Asami..?" I trailed off, looking to Sky to see if I got that right.

She nodded and took over for me. " Yes, Aang. Asami was the first official Legend. Avatar Yin's Legend-to-be was named Ramon, but back to Asami. She traveled the world with Avatar Hakoda mastering the elements along side him. She mastered the elements at the age of 14 and helped to defeat Firelord Kalin, who was trying to destroy the Fire Nation. They fought him in the area that is now the Earth Kingdom capital. Ba Sing Se. They defeated him, though killing themselves in the process. His son, Kuzon, took over as the new Firelord, and the world entered a great era of peace."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other. " So.." Katara said in surprise. " I bit an all-powerful spirit? "

We all laughed and Sky was about to continue, when the large doors leading to the Forbidden Chamber creaked open. Turning to the doors, we were greeted by fog. Lots of fog. Sokka instinctively moved for his machete, me for my staff, Katara in a position ready to attack, but Sky stayed put. She even smiled a little bit. We stared intently in to the fog, when we were greeted by a blinding green light. As the light died down, I opened my eyes and gasped.

A beautiful spirit emerged from the fog, casting off a green light. She couldn't be more than fourteen. She wore a long flowing robe, and her forehead was shaven to show her master arrow. I could see her shoes, flat sandals that laced up. She looked at us and turned to Sky.

" Longtime no see, Sister." She said in a harmonic voice, like many others were speaking with her.

Sky bowed to the spirit, " Hello Anila. It is great to see you again." Anila smiled and bowed her head.

" Who are you?" Sokka asked, thrusting his machete at the girl. She waved her hand and the machete flew across the room and into the wall. We all turned back to the girl.

" Do not threaten a powerful spirit. It may be the last thing you do." She said. Sokka gulped loudly and shrank back behind Katara.

" Who are you?" I asked her. She turned to me and smiled.

" I am Anila. One of the Four, and the first human airbender. I traveled to this exact mountain and learned airbending from the sky bison. Then after two years of my airbending training, I returned and shaped the world with my brothers and sister. Literally. We created the four nations. Avani, my earthbending sister, lived on the giant continent that is now the Earth Kingdom. Aden, my firebending brother, lived in the archipelago that is now the Fire Nation. Calder, my waterbending brother, lived in the north pole and I lived here." She then motioned to the room around us.

"My siblings and I created this. A place for me to rest when I passed, but I passed sooner than expected, with this place unfinished. They built me this chamber, named the Forbidden Chamber, said to house a terrible spirit. They created that legend so I could rest peacefully. Each of my siblings rest in the place that they once lived. Aden is housed in the mountains of the fire nation. Avani is housed in old Ba Sing Se. Calder is housed in the great wall of the Northern Water Tribe. Now. Enough with a history lesson." She said. Turning to Sky she began again.

" Sister, I presume you understand what must happen now."

Sky nodded sadly. " I understand. Thank you for bestowing this gift upon me for so long, Anila. "

" What gift? What's going on?" Katara asked. Anila once again turned to me.

" Avatar Aang, you must do something for me. Alita is about to experience sadness like no other. Do you remember how you felt when you found out about your-our- people? For this girl, it will increase tenfold. After Alita returns Sky will pass. As will Amelia. In three days Amelia will leave this world for the spirit world." I looked at her sadly, then turned to Sky.

" That's how you've stayed alive... she gave you the gift of immortality..."

" Yes." Sky nodded. " And now I must give it back."

" All of you must help her get through this. She will need all of you, but Aang. She will need you the most." Anila continued. " I must go now. If you need to speak with me, I can be reached through Alita. Goodbye, Avatar and friends." She said as she faded. The fog cleared and Alita stood there, eyes and tattoos glowing green. They faded and I ran forward, catching her before she fell.

"Aang.." she murmured. I smiled at her and helped her up. She stumbled, but caught herself. Suddenly, Sky fell over, coughing.

" Sky!" Alita screamed. She ran over to Sky, who was now laying on the ground, hacking up blood.

" Alita..." She said, " I will always be with you... if you must talk to me, I can be reached through the spirit world." She said. She gave us a sad look and she closed her eyes, drifting into a never ending sleep.

" Sky.." Alita cried. She hugged her sister closer to her and sat there. Sokka, Katara and I ran up to her. She opened her eyes and laid Sky back against the ground. I knelt down beside her and she cried on my shoulder. Katara came up and hugged us, and Sokka followed. We heard a low grumble and Alita lifted her head. Katara and Sokka moved apart and Alita's eyes lit up with happiness.

" Amelia!"

She ran forward and jumped atop the bison's head, doing her best to hug her. Amelia grumbled and licked her foot. Alita laughed and I walked up to the bison.

Petting her head, I whispered to myself, " I'm so sorry Alita."

.:.:.:.:.:.

We were out of the Underground Falls and were preparing to take off. Appa and Amelia apparently remembered each other and were conversing with themselves. Katara was talking to Sokka, who was eating a peach that the lemur- now named Momo - had brought him, and I was watching Alita. She brought her sister down off Amelia's saddle and laid her on the ground. I saw her open a hole in the earth and place her sister's body in it. She then closed the hole. As a marking to where her sister rested, she created a statue of Sky.

The statue was of a younger girl, about eighteen, with long hair, her master arrow, and her glider in her right hand. Her robes were long and she had a smile on her face. I walked up to Alita and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me with tears running down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb, and cupped her face. She stared back at me and closed her eyes, letting more tears fall.

I leaned in and brushed her lips with my own. Feeling her relax I led her away from her sister and let her climb into Amelia's saddle. I sat at the reigns and Katara took Appa's.

" Yip Yip!"

As both bison took off into the cooling air, I climbed into the saddle beside Alita.  
She was staring back at the Temple. Following her gaze, I realized she wasn't looking at the statue of her sister. She was looking at the monument that was behind it. A statue of four kids, two water tribe, two air nomads. One was a boy with a smirk on his face, his left hand holding what I could only presume to be a ball of spinning air, his right hand holding his staff. The girl had a smile on her face and had her left arm slung around the airbender boy's neck, her right hand also holding her staff.

The water tribe boy was holding a boomerang and had his arms crossed across his chest, his lips in a thin line. He had a pony tail and was wearing a long coat with boots. The girl had long hair in a braid down her back and she was bending water from some where,a look of determination in her face. I smiled and could make out the writing as the fog covered it.

_We are Team Avatar_

.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done with this chappy. I've been wanting to publish this chapter forever. NOW ON TO OTHER BUSINESS... I have good news and bad news.**

**BAD FIRST.  
**

**I'm leaving on vacation for 2-3 weeks and won't be able to update, because I WILL HAVE NO CRAPPING INTERNET.  
**

**GOOD NOW.  
**

**I gave you a nice LOOOONNNGGGGG chappy, so enjoy. I give you more long chappy's after I get back. I have also decided to maybe do a few filler chappy's here&there. don't know when, don't know why. I just will.  
**

**NOW FOR MY LEGEND OF KORRA RANT.  
**

**OMG TARRLOK I HATE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER F*CKING FATHER. IF I FIND OUT YOU KILLED AANG I WILL SOMEHOW FIND A WAY INTO YOUR WORLD AND KILL LIKE THE BAMF I AM.  
**

**In other news...  
**

**KORRA, I SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY REACHED AANG! I HOPE YOU FINALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO MASTER AIR! AND THE AVATAR STATE! YOU WILL WIN CAUSE YOU ARE A BAMF! JUST LIKE ME! XD  
**

**AND FINALLY...  
**

**IT HAS BEEN DECLARED THAT THEY ARE DOING A SECOND SEASON OF LEGEND OF KORRA! THANK THE SPIRITS! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO KEEP 11 EPISODE SEASON.  
**

**I done.  
**

**BAI NAO!  
**


	4. CHAPTER GUIDE

**ALRIGHTY PEEPS.**

**HERE IT IS. MY CHAPTER GUIDE FOR WHAT CHAPTER'S I'M GOING TO DO AND WHEN IMMA STICK IN A FILLER OR TWO. I try to do only 6 fillers each book**

Water:

1. The Beginning

2. The Avatar Returns

3. The Southern Air Temple

4. Filler

5. Filler

6. The Waterbending Scroll

8. The Storm

9. The Blue Spirit

10. Filler

11. The Deserter

12. Filler

13. The Waterbending Master

14. Siege of The North, Part 1

15. Siege of The North, Part 2

16. Filler

17. Filler

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Earth:

1. The Cave of Two Lovers

2. Filler

3. The Swamp

5. Avatar Day

6. The Blind Bandit

7. The Chase

8. Bitter Work

9. The Library

10. Filler

11. The Desert

12. The Serpents Pass

13. The Drill

14. City of Walls and Secrets

15. Filler

16. Filler

17. Filler

18. The Tales of Ba Sing Se

19. Lake Laogai

20. The Earth King

21. The Guru

22. The Crossroads of Destiny

23. Filler

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fire:

1. The Awakening

2. Filler

3. The Headband

4. Sokka's Master

5. Filler

6. The Runaway

7. Filler

8. Filler

9. The Puppetmaster

10. Nightmares and Daydreams

11. The Day of Black Sun, Part 1

12. The Day of Black Sun, Part 2

13. The Western Air Temple

14. Filler

15. The Ember Island Players

16. Filler

17. Sozin's Comet, Part 1

18. Sozin's Comet, Part 2

19. Sozin's Comet, Part 3

20. Sozin's Comet, Part 4

21. Filler

22. Epilogue (Filler)

**AND THERE YE HAVE IT.**

**bai nao ^^**


	5. The terribly short filler chapter part 1

**A/N: Must we go through this again? You know who and what I own and who and what I don't own.  
**

**ALSO: In this episode they're at the ocean and they go for a swim. Yea... not the most exciting, but its a filler. Its based after Kyoshi Warriors, King of Omashu and its basically the ending of Imprisoned. So you'll get a bit of Haru in this.  
**

**This is so short... I AM SORRY! It's only about 3000 words... usually they're 6000. DON'T KILL ME.  
**

* * *

**Katara's POV  
**

Haru, Tyro and I were standing on the bow of one of the fire nation ships leaving the prison that the Earthbenders had been in, re accounting in our minds all the things that had happened. We had freed the hundreds of Earthbenders who had been captured, drowned the warden, and now we were on our way back to the village. Haru turned to me and stepped forward.

" I want to thank you Katara, for saving us." He said. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and I shrugged.

" All it took was a little coal." Haru walked up and enveloped me in a hug, whispering into my ear.

" It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you. " Tyro approached me and put a hand on my shoulder as Haru broke the hug.

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much." I smiled.

" So I guess you're going home now." I said. Tyro nodded,

" Yes, to take back my village." He turned to the other villagers and raised his fist, " To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" This statement earned well-deserved cheers from the crowd. Haru turned back to me.

" Come with us."

I shook my head, and looked over to Aang. " I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole." Haru followed my gaze and watched the rest of the group prepare. Some-what. Aang was playing with Momo on Appa's head, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, and Alita was bending a small chunk of coal into different shapes.

" That's him isn't it. the Avatar. But... who's the girl?" He asked, confusion plastered on his face. I smiled at his confusion and explained.

" She's the Legend." I told him, his eyes widened. I laughed.

" Wait, but if she's the Legend, then she needs to master all four elements too, right?" I shook my head, confusion once again returning to his face.

" She's already mastered all four elements." I explained.

" Then why do you need to take him to the north pole? Can't she teach him?" I pondered this and eventually replied.

" I don't know. She never actually told us that before." He shrugged and continued.

" I want to thank you again, Katara, for bringing my father back to me. If only there was some way..." he trailed off, I closed my eyes and spoke.

" I know." I reached up to hold my necklace, but instead my hand met skin. " My mothers necklace! It's gone!"

The rest of the group ran over soon after my exclamation.

" What happened?" Alita asked, searching the boat with her eyes and taking up a defensive stance.

" My mother's necklace! It's gone!" I replied, tears welling up in my eyes. Alita dropped her defensive stance and began to search the boat, Sokka and Aang following her lead. I turned and began to look as well. After much searching I walked back to Haru, who was looking around on the sides of the boat.

He saw me and I shook my head. The rest of the group came up with disappointed looks on their faces, signaling to me that they didn't find it either. I hung my head and Alita walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. Aang joined in, then Sokka and Haru. I accepted their hugs and waved goodbye to Haru and Tyro. Climbing on Appa, we looked through everything, with no sign of my missing necklace. I sighed and Aang put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I stood up and moved towards the reigns but Alita stopped me.

" You need to rest Katara, I'll take the reigns." She said, motioning to the rest of the group, who were laying down for the night. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. She smiled and told me goodnight. I laid down next to Sokka and watched her take a seat on Appa's head. Shaking the reigns I heard her mutter 'yip yip' and we were off flying into the red-orange-and yellow sunset. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

* * *

**Alita's POV**

I shook the reigns and began to fly Appa towards the setting sun, wanting to cover as much ground as I could. As the sun sank beneath the horizon and the stars came out I leaned down to Appa's ear.

" Keep flying straight, OK?" I whispered. He grumbled in response and I smiled. I blew myself up and over the group, landing softly next to the supplies. Sokka began to move and I froze, holding my breath, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. He flipped over onto his side facing away from me and went back to sleep. I sighed and resumed my search. I spotted the swirling currents embroidered on my bag that made it stand out from the traditional blue and purple of our other bags and snuck over. Grabbing my bag and lifting it up ever so quietly, I blew myself back to the reigns.

I sat down and opened my bag, pulling out one of my scrolls and my ink pallet. Dipping my brush into the ink I began to write a letter to my old friend, determined to find wherever she was and give it to her, lay it on her grave if she had not the luxury of living this long as King Bumi had. I breathed in and began.

_Dear Lin,_

_I have not seen you in many years. I miss you and I hope to meet you on my travels. I'm currently trying to help Aang master the elements, as we are on our way to the north pole to find him a waterbending teacher.  
_

_You were right, though. All those years ago. I tried it, and he said he liked me back.  
_

_Thank you Lin, I hope we can meet again.  
_

_Ali  
_

I sighed and rolled up the scroll, wrapping it in a blue ribbon I had bought at one of the markets. As I stuffed it back in my bag I let out a yawn and I heard Appa do the same. I looked around below us for a place to land and eventually found a small island. I brought Appa down and we landed. As soon as my feet touched the ground I felt myself growing drowsy. Me being me, I decided to earthbend us a tent, to lazy to set one up.

I walked over to a clear spot on the beach and brought up a large, rectangular piece of earth. I then jumped up on top and cut the rock into another, smaller form of the shape. I pushed the other rectangle down into the earth, leaving four walls up. I smashed a rectangle out of the wall facing the ocean, creating a door. I then quickly formed a roof by bringing the top part of the walls across to the other, parallel side. I sighed in exhaustion and walked back over to Appa, who was currently passed out next to the 'house'. I sighed and flew up to his saddle.

I looked at the group and grabbed as many bags as I could carry and brought them into the tent, I am NOT letting any kind of animal get at our precious food supply. Putting them in the corner, I walked back and picked up the basket that Katara got on Kyoshi island. _Dang, _ I thought, this_ basket is heavier than last time... _I decided that Sokka must've bought something pretty heavy and had put it in here.

I was to tired to let my curiosity take over, so I walked back to the saddle and picked Aang up, bringing him down to the shelter. As I jumped down I felt him turn and lay his head against my chest. I looked down and saw him curled up with his hands under his head, I smiled but I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. I entered the shelter I laid him down in the other corner away from the supplies and went to retrieve Sokka.

I walked up and stared at the sleeping boy, wondering how I was going to get him down, as he was much heavier than Aang. And even though I was strong, I didn't want to risk dropping the kid. I pondered this until I came up with a solution. I then quickly bent the water from the ocean into a mist and guided it under the water tribe kids, freezing it into a disk.

Katara rolled over on her side but did not wake up. I jumped down from the saddle and guided the disk towards the ground. I directed it towards the shelter and put the ice down in front of the door. Bending the water back into a mist again, I froze it under Katara and lifted her through the door.

I placed her down next to Aang and turned the ice back into a mist. I once again guided the mist outside, pausing momentarily as I yawned, and froze it this time under Sokka. I guided the ice over and put it down next to Katara and turned it into a mist again. I bended the water towards the door and let it fall, splashing on the sand. I sighed and grabbed my bag, laying down next to the supplies I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

...

I awoke to something licking my face and I quickly opened my eyes, only to shut them again as I was greeted by sunlight. I sat up and my eyes rested on a small polar bear dog pup sitting next to me. I recognized her as the pup that ran into my tent back at the south pole, and I quickly looked over towards the basket, seeing it overturned with bags of food scattered everywhere.

I smiled at her and she began to wag her tail, blue eyes looking at me with playfulness. I petted her head and she curled up in my lap. I laughed and looked around the room. Aang was still asleep, some how laying on his stomach and... kissing the floor. No...not kissing, more like making out with the floor. I really didn't want to know what he was doing...I then raised my eye brow and noticed the siblings were not there. I got up and my new friend followed me out the door.

I walked over to the ocean and found Katara trying to bend the water into a wave, but failing miserably. I shook my head and walked up behind her.

" You need to flex your wrist more." I stated, making her jump. She turned around and smiled.

" Hey Alita." She said " Do you think you can help me do this? I can't get it." I nodded and motioned towards the ocean.

" Lets go for a swim first though." I said smiling. She nodded, then caught sight of the pup at my feet, who was growling protectively at Katara.

" Who's that?" She asked

" This is my friend.. I think she somehow followed us. That's why your basket's been so heavy. She was sleeping in it." I laughed, she smiled at the pup, though she was still growling at her.

" What's her name?" Katara questioned. I pondered this before I came up with the perfect one.

" Misty." I said. I knelt down and petted Misty's head, earning a lick from the small pup. I laughed and whispered to her, " You like that name? Misty..." she barked happily and I quickly got up. Looking at Katara I ran back into the house and took off my shirt, leaving me in my wraps I got from my waterbending teacher a hundred and three years ago, I left my pants on though. I smirked evilly and picked the sleeping Aang up and dragged him to the water. I bended a small ice platform very high above the water and dropped him in.

I laughed and changed the ice into a large wave of water. I threw a glob of water at Aang's face, waking him up immediately.

" Morning sunshine, get ready, impact with the surface is coming!" I yelled, bending a disk of ice underneath me like a surfboard. Aang looked at me with horror.

" Why would you do that?" He screamed, still falling. I laughed

" Cause its funny!" I screamed back, creating a wave so that he hit the crest instead of the surface of the water. He screamed and I saw Katara join in. I laughed and bended a disk of water for her. She jumped on it and balanced herself on the wave. I felt something heavy land on my shoulders and realized Aang had fallen through the wave. I knocked him off and created a stream of water that grabbed him by the waist and held him high in the air.

I continued to laugh as he screamed his little lungs out. I made the wave disperse and I threw Aang back to shore, him landing on the sand with and 'oof!'. I created a small wave that brought me and Katara back to shore and rung my hair out as my feet hit the sand. I looked down at the drenched and tired Aang only to notice him staring at... well, he wasn't staring at my face. Bending the water from the ocean, I water whipped him. He looked into my eyes and I smacked him playfully.

" Eyes up here buddy." I said motioning to my face. We'd been swimming together lots of times, but we had always been fully clothed. He blushed and I shook my head. Misty came up to me and licked my leg. I sat down next to Aang and Misty crawled into my lap.

" Who's your friend?" Aang asked, looking at me with questions. I laughed

" This is misty."

He smiled and petted her head. " I like it. Misty..."

And then we all continuously laughed as Sokka was chased around by a ravenous mouse.

* * *

**I know it took me so long to update this. **

**And it's not very long.  
**

**Yes.  
**

**I know.  
**

**Lemme explain in order of events.  
**

**OK...  
**

**1. We left for our FABULOUS trip to Edisto Island, SC.  
**

**2. We stayed there for a week.  
**

**3. My brother was attacked by seaweed  
**

**4. We went down to Auburn, AL for a wedding.  
**

**5. Went to said weddings rehearsal party  
**

**6. Went to said wedding.  
**

**7. Drove home. ( 9 1/2 hours...*eye twitch*)  
**

**8. Power goes out.  
**

**9. Got sick.  
**

**10. Am still sick.  
**

**11. got caught up in Fullmetal Alchemist stories.  
**

**12. Began writing a story about said alchemist.  
**

**13. remembered I had another story.  
**

**14. Updated this terribly short chapter.  
**

**15. magically transports into Amestris.  
**

**16. meets Edward Elric  
**

**17. Gets married  
**

**18. Lives happily ever after  
**

**19. the end.  
**

**THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS. I AM SO SORRY.  
**

**:/  
**

**don't kill me...I WANNA LIVE.  
**


	6. The terribly short filler chapter part 2

**A/N:**

**Nova: *scratches head nervously* Um… sorry?**

**Alita: That's not gonna cut it.**

**Nova: ….Really sorry?**

**Sokka: YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A YEAR! A YEAR, CHILD!**

**Nova: Yea….sorry 'bout that…**

**Aang: ….*Facepalms***

**Nova: But I do have good news!**

**Due to my inability to update anything for more than 7 chapters, I will be taking turns. This will be the order:**

**-The Legend of Alita**

**- Saviors of Minecraftia**

**-It was a nightmare that brought us together**

**-Spatial Magic Gone Wrong!**

**- The Great Seals**

**-Deidara's past**

**There be the update order, I'll try to get chapters up once a week at least, but I will make no such promises.**

**XD**

**Korra refrence right thar.**

**Enjoy, and sorry for the long absence! (Jaimie, you can punch me later for that X3)  
_**

**Alita POV: **

I stood up and walked away from the strange thing I call my group and into the 'house', ringing out my hair along the way. I heard Misty come after me and glanced behind me. Katara followed after Misty and caught up to me.

"Hey there."

"Hey. So, where do we head next?" I asked as I grabbed a basket and water containers. We walked into the forest in search of food and water.

"Well, we still need to get to the Northern Water Tribe so Aang can learn waterbending…"She trailed off as I began to pick some cherries from a cherry tree. I turned to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly _wrong, _but I was wondering… if you already know all four elements, why can't you teach Aang instead of all of us flying over the world in search of teachers?" Her eyes shone with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. I sighed and placed another cherry in the half-full basket.

"The Avatar and the Legend are supposed to learn the elements together. I was taught because the monks saw the threat of war. It went against everything." I looked up at her. "The spirits are already out of balance because of this, if I taught Aang the elements now, the entire world would drown in chaos."

"…I'll take flying over chaos, please." Katara said after remaining quiet for a few moments. I smiled and moved to a small stream, Katara helping me fill the containers with fresh water. Misty caught a few fish and devoured them hungrily. I smiled and patted her head.

When we walked back to camp, Aang and Sokka were having an all-out sand war. I sighed and brought my hand up and pushed it out, creating a wall of air that blew them into Appa, who grunted angrily and moved away a little.

"Stop behaving like children and help us get the stuff in the saddle." I shouted at them. Aang and Sokka pouted.

"But Alitaaaaaaa…" Sokka whined like a kid. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the house.

"No buts, get going."

They sighed and walked off and I smirked. Katara laughed.

"You have a way with people."

I laughed and we loaded everything up in the saddle, Katara at the reigns, and we set off.

_**Page Break Yo**_

I sat in the back of the saddle with Aang as Sokka and Katara discussed something up front. A sudden thought then occurred to me.

"Oh, hey Aang."

"Hmm?" He looked up from petting Misty.

"This morning when I woke up I saw you making out with the floor… what exactly were you dreaming about?"

His eyes widened a bit and his face turned red. "I-I-I- I..uhhh..w-well…." he stuttered. I rolled my eyes and popped a cherry in my mouth.

"You are so weird."

Katara suddenly flipped Appa to the right and we began heading toward a small village as the sun set. I quickly grabbed the basket that flew over the side, but I caught it upside down and all the cherries spilled out.

"Crap…"

"Sorry, Alita. Aang. Do you mind if we stayed here tonight? I don't really feel like camping out. Maybe we could stay at an inn?"

I patted Misty, who was curled up, fearful under my arm. "Sounds fine to me. I don't really feel like sleeping in a tree tonight anyways. Bed rest would do us all some good." I quickly pulled out our money and counted it.

"We have one gold piece and two bronze pieces left."

"That's not much." Sokka commented, "So...When do we get more meat?"

This comment earned him a slap on the back of the head.

"OW! Katara, what was that for?"

"For being dumb, that's what." She said without looking back. We descended on the outskirts of the town and let Appa stay in a cave for the night.

"It'll be alright buddy." Aang told him. "Just for tonight."

Appa grumbled and lay down in the back of the cave. I gathered a few branches and stuck them in the ground with my earthbending, then lit a small, white flame on each for some light. I patted his head and bended a small hole in the ceiling for air, then closed off the front of the cave so fire nation derp-tards wouldn't try anything.

"Night, Appa."

**NO POV:**

Alita walked back out to the group, each with their respective bags on their shoulders. With the bag of money in Katara's hands, they made their way towards the inn. It was a small place, with one story and it needed some new wood, but it looked relatively well built. The four walked in, Momo on Aangs shoulders and Mistly trailing behind Alita. They walked up to the desk, where a middle aged woman stood.

"Hello, dearies. How can I help you this evening?" She asked, her black eyes glinting in the dying sunlight. Aang walked up to the counter.

"How much for a few rooms?"

"Its two silver pieces a room, per night."

He nodded. "Four to a gold piece, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Katara?" He motioned for her to walk forward and she gave the woman the gold piece. The woman bowed.

"Thank you, your rooms are the last on the right."

"Thank you." Alita bowed. The rest chorused after her and they softly made their way to the rooms. Katara entered in one room, Alita right behind her. The room had two beds, a window, a closet and a bathroom. The boys' was the same.

"Well, g'night Katara." Alita said as she stretched her limbs before collapsing in the bed. Misty curled up beside her and they both were asleep in moments. Katara laughed lightly and curled up in bed and let sleep wash over her mind.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"YAY! FOOD!" Sokka screeched. Alita smacked him upside the head with her staff and Appa grumbled. Sokka rubbed his sore head.

"It was kind of that woman to give us some more money, now we can go see the town!"

"Heck yea!" Aang fist pumped.

"Lets go!

And then they ran off to enjoy the town and all it's wonderful meaty goodness.

**A/N:**

**Hallo again. I know this was shorter, but I updated at least? *nervous grin.* Alright, well, Jaimie'll keep me in line. *looks over shoulder* won't you Jaimie?**

**Jaimie: *punches palm* Heck yes. *looks to audience* You'll get updates now!**

**Nova: Yea, and I've decided, NO MORE STORIES TILL I FINISH THESE STORIES LISTED ABOVE!**

**Jaimie: Damn straight. **

**Nova: Well, bye!**

**~Nova**


End file.
